Riddles
by 0v3rachi3v3r
Summary: A songfic based on Len/Rin's songs Nazotoki and Nazokake. Extra bit at end which is supposed to explain everything... notice "supposed to"... Rated T since it implies murders.
1. Chapter 1: The Detective

This is a song fic based on the Kagamines' "Nazotoki" (Riddle Solver Who Can't Solve Riddles) and "Nazokake" (Riddler Who Won't Solve Riddles). The song/lyrics are by Hinata Haruhana. I realize that he has the story that goes along with the song. I haven't read it. I probably won't, any time soon. I just wanted to come up with a story for myself from the song. This is Len's view from "Nazotoki". I based it off the long version, so it has the "third mystery" as well. I don't own vocaloid or the story or the song or the lyrics or anything. Read, review, favorite, and of course, enjoy!

* * *

There she was. We stood face to face. And here I am, about to permanently erase her from the world. Why?

Of course, I already know the answer.

I was the detective, after all.

We're all alone in a cafeteria of the cruise ship. There are circular tables, some upright, some not, scattered around the room. Some had bloodstained tablecloths while others were simply stripped to show the bare wooden structure. It's funny to think that just a few days ago, all the people were happily attending a party, all dressed in colorful dresses or tuxedoes, singing and dancing to the tune of the piano that now stood quietly in the corner. My shoes clicked against the checkered tile floor as I walked around.

"The first mystery is," I said with a smile, "why did he have to drink the poisoned wine in a room all by himself?" Without answering, she listens to me intently. I continue. "The reason is simple, really. He was destined to die at that moment!"

**Who's the culprit? You know the answer, right?  
****That's because it all happened in front of your eyes.  
****Who's the culprit? Even if you don't answer,  
****I'll tell you how it all ends!**

"Moving on to the second mystery. Why did they all fall overboard? Did the culprit fall off too?" I ask, raising my left hand for emphasis. It's not like I had a choice to raise my right hand.

She still doesn't answer. I keep talking nonetheless.

"There's one more thing you should know about the crazy plan. There was another detective who got pulled into this mess."

**Who's the culprit? You know the answer.  
****Because now, everything's set in front of me.  
****Who's the culprit? All you have to do is stand there.  
****Let's start solving the riddles, just you and me!**

"The third mystery," I said, eying her hand in her pocket. "When the sea breeze was caressing her hair, what was she thinking?" I narrow my eyes for a moment. "It's in the past. Doesn't matter…" I look at her. I was right. She speaks, but I can't hear her over my own voice. "It's all done. I know that you arrived here with that knife."

**Who's the culprit? The detective, with ease,  
****Knocks it out of her hand, her last attempt.  
****Who's the culprit? He's right in front of you!  
****Call him out, the culprit! Say my name!**

I really didn't want you to know, but now that you know…  
You better run, while you have the chance…

**So who's the culprit? There isn't necessarily just "one" answer.  
****Even if you want to make sure, it'll all disappear soon.  
****Who's the culprit? You have to hurry up,  
****These hands will kill you, there's not much time left.**

**Who's the culprit? You know the answer right?  
****That's because it all happened in front of your eyes.  
****Who's the culprit? He's right in front of you!  
****Call him out, the culprit! Say my name!**

* * *

I hope you liked it! And yeah, I know, there are some parts that you might think is wrong. My translations aren't the best during the "lyric" parts, but that's what I got out of it, so please don't tell me that it's not right or whatever. Besides, it's my first song fic, so please, be nice.


	2. Chapter 2: The Girl

This is from Rin's point of view. Again, I don't own Vocaloid or the story/song/lyrics. Some parts are based off of the text on the video (which weren't sung), so know that before you start yelling at me "this is wrong". Yeah, thanks. Anyways, read, review, favorite, and most of all, enjoy!

* * *

~**I told him that I would do all the killing.  
****But he insisted that he play the role as the detective.  
****He played it well, didn't he?  
****I'm sure it's because he truly did believe that he needed to "atone for his sins."~**

_Stop talking and listen to me for once. Why do you always assume that hurting yourself will protect another? I know that you're the one who blindfolded me from the start._ I think to myself as he continues talking. _There were two wine glasses, right?_

That's not the only thing I know. _He didn't have to die from the poison. He would have died anyways from my knife._ Why doesn't he get it?

**I didn't want the case to be closed like this. I wanted to help the detective solve the mysteries. I'll help lift the curse. The curse that the mean culprit cast on us.**

_There's no way that all you've told me is true. You've been lying to me, haven't you? You couldn't have been the "detective" during that crime. If it's true that it's all over, then why are you so anxious?_

I look all around the room, from the wine-stained tables to the piano. Such a nice melody he used to play…

**He could kill them one by one, but he still couldn't be the culprit…**

"_What was she thinking?"_ I ask myself. _Of course I know what she was thinking. I __am__ that girl. I was thinking about that day._

_I want to whisper it into your ear, before I accidently kill you._ I grab the knife in my pocket. This was my chance.

_I'll solve your riddle if you won't._

"The awful culprit isn't you." But did he hear me?

As he knocks the knife out of my hand, I recall the old times. If I'd known that the arm you saved me with was for playing piano…

**I'll cast another riddle, once again.  
****If someone who has the ability to solve it appears,  
****Let's just trap them in this story.**

_Welcome to our world._

**~For this story to end, everyone must die.  
****...You don't want it to end?  
****You'll solve it?  
****But this riddle has too many factual errors.  
****It's impossible for you to solve it.~**

* * *

So did you like it? I'm now working on the so called "extra bit" that's supposed to tell the "whole" story. As I said earlier, I don't own the story or anything.

PS- I tried to make it so it's parallel to Len's view, so sorry if it became confusing or "not true to the original song". I mean, if I copied off the song exactly, it'd be bad, right?

Oh, in case you didn't read chapter 1 (which would make me wonder why, but whatever) I translated the lyrics myself, on the spot, so sorry if they sound funny or isn't succinct or whatever. Just because I can translate doesn't mean I'm good at it ._.


	3. Chapter 3: The Story

I don't own Vocaloid or Hinata Haruhana's song/lyrics or anything. At all. This story is supposed to tell the "whole" story. It probably does have its flaws like all mystery type stuff does, but I don't really care (I've never been clever enough to write mysteries, anyways). For now, I think it's good. And yes, before anyone says anything, I realize that Hinata has his own version of the "full" story. I haven't read it. I probably won't. This is just what the songs alone told me. Ok, plus some random details. Anyways, read, review, favorite, and of course, enjoy!

* * *

My son comes in, eager with another plot. I guess I've been writing stories for him for the eight years he's been alive. This time, he wants me to write a mystery.

"There's going to be a boy and a girl who grew up together. The girl loses her home in a fire, and the boy loses his arm while rescuing her from the fire. The girl's parents get adopted by the boy's parents and they become siblings," Jack explains. "Oh, and have their birthdays be the same! Sort of like an 'encounter of destiny' type relationship, I guess, when they meet for the first time. I don't know the details. I just wanted to have the girl and the boy and his— their —parents go on a cruise, kind of like a family vacation, for their 14th birthday. And a series of murders take place on the ship, so the boy and the girl solve it together. How's that sound?"

"That sounds very interesting," I say to him. "Where did you get this idea?"

He thinks for a minute. "I had a dream about being on a ship, and I was thrown overboard by a one-armed boy. I just took that one event, and thought about how it might have happened."

"So you want me to have the one-armed boy be the murderer? What'll happen to the girl?"

"I don't know. Maybe she won't know until it's too late."

So that's how it all began.

"Tell me how it should begin." I ask him, sitting down at my desk with paper and a quill pen. I wish he had come to me earlier in the day. The sun was setting, and the light from the lamp was weak.

"Have the girl be at the boy's house. Um, make them be four years old. Wait, can four-year-olds play piano?"

"If the kid is some sort of prodigy like Mozart, probably. Why?"

"Okay, so the boy is playing some songs on the piano. And the girl can be singing or dancing along to it. And—"

"Wait a minute. What're their names? Are you going to call them 'boy' and 'girl' for the rest of the story?"

He looked shocked at the statement.

"Um… How about Allen and, uh…" He quickly blurts out what came to his mind. "And Mar-…Mar-…Ma-ri-anne?"

"Marianne? That's a unique name. You mean like Mary and Anne together? How do you spell it?"

He thinks for a moment. "M-a-r-i-a-n-n-e. Ma-ri-anne."

I take note of that, and go back to writing what I had been earlier. Allen and Marianne…

"So, Allen is playing piano and Ma-ri-anne is singing along as she dances in a circle like a ballerina! And, um, it's time for Ma-ri-anne to go home."

He pauses to make sure I'm getting every word he's saying.

"Papa, why are you writing it like that? Why 'Ma-ri-anne?'"

"Because that's how you keep saying it. You don't say 'Marianne' but you say 'Ma-ri-anne,' pausing between the syllables. I just thought it was cute."

"D-don't call me cute! I'm a man! It's just because Ma-ri-anne is so hard to say! How about Rianne?"

"Rianne, Rianne, Riann, Reeanne, Rean, Ran.. Ran…" I repeat the girl's name over and over. Somehow, it had morphed into "ran" from "rianne"… I'm going to confuse myself with that. "How about Rin? Shorter. Much more easier for me to write. At least, in the drafts. I promise when I write the final draft, I'll write 'Marianne.'"

"O-okay," he says.

"So, Allen is playing a song, and Rin sings, and now it's time for her to go home. Anything else?"

"Um, a few years later, when she's 8. She's at home, playing with dolls in her room when she hears a scream. She rushes down stairs, and finds her mom trapped in the kitchen, surrounded by flames. Her dad picks her up and runs out the house, and he runs back to save the mom. A few minutes later, Rin starts getting nervous because neither of her parents comes out of the burning building. She goes back in, finding that her dad made it into the kitchen to save mom but he couldn't get out, gets trapped, and dies. She panics, and starts screaming. A neighbor hears her, and runs out. The neighbor contacts the fire fighters, and they come. All the people up and down the street come out of their houses to see what's going on, and Allen notices it's his friend's house. He runs to her house against his parents' words, and goes inside the house. And—"

"Wait, wait. Wait. Slow down." A few moments later, I give him the cue to continue.

"So he goes and finds her in her room, trapped under something, I don't know. Maybe a chest or wardrobe? Either way, he reaches in with his hand and pulls her out, getting that arm burned in the process. Rin is saved, but his burn causes his arm to get chopped off. And…" He yawns. Of course, it's probably past 9 by now.

"Is that all I need to know? Can I make up the mystery part by myself? I think you should go sleep now, Jack," I tell him. He nods, hugs me, and heads down to his bed. It's hard to imagine how such a simple dream could turn into a story like this.

I write. That's all I do for several months. Close to a year. I wanted to finish it by his tenth birthday. That's a good present, right? There was just one problem.

"Hey, Papa, look at this!" Jack comes in with his "detective hat" on. "I'm just like Sherlock Holmes!" He prances around with a magnifying glass in his hand. He even made a fake pipe from paper to imitate the detective. I'd never known how much one author could influence a child. _If I ever finish this, I wonder if it'll be like Holmes._ I ask myself.

"How's the story coming along?" It'd been a while since he asked ever since he got busy reading about Holmes. My heart skipped a beat.

"V-very well," I said.

"Can I read it?"

I nod. Several hours later, he speaks up. "What's gonna happen now, Papa?"

I shrug. I had no idea anyways.

"And what's this mean?" He asks, pointing at a few lines, he reads them aloud. "'"I told him that I would do all the killing," she replied.' What's that about?"

"I don't quite know yet. But he insisted that he play the role as the detective. He played it well, didn't he?" I ask, a small, fake smile on my lips. "I'm sure it's because he truly did believe that he needed to 'atone for his sins.'"

"Why?"

"Did you even read a word of what I wrote? Allen… I'll just call him 'Len'… Rin and Len go on a cruise ship with their parents. Len sees someone playing a piano, and remembers the fateful day. You know, when he lost his arm. He goes into a sort of a psychological meltdown and starts killing people, disguised as the other guests on the ship. The 'second mystery,' described in chapters five through nine actually goes back in time at some parts. The very first 'killing' was the hour after the dance. Len sees the pianist playing a melody which reminded him of how he couldn't play anymore. After the party, he finds her and stabs her with the knife he brought from the dining hall. She didn't die at first, so he simply pushed her off the edge. No one really thought much about it, assuming it was an accident that she fell. Of course, that's until a man was killed a day later. The man was drunk from drinking and made fun of his missing arm. Len got mad at him, and poisoned the wine. But the man didn't drink it. And right before he stabbed him with the knife again, Rin comes in, looking for her brother. She finds that her brother had been the culprit the whole time. She says to him that she will kill the man with the knife, and he says no. She kills the man anyways. Len tries to believe that the man died because of him. So he wouldn't feel bad about her. His unstable mental state, however, mixed up some memories, making him truly believe that he killed the man with the poisoned wine. And ever since the man was found, the guests on the ship started to panic. They all started to blame each other. Len steps up as a 'detective' and talks to all the guests to try to 'solve' the crime. And when he finds the 'culprit,' they simply get thrown overboard. You getting what I'm saying so far?"

Jack seemed a little bit confused. I tell myself to slow down and to use smaller words.

"Anyways, the 'third mystery' refers to Rin's thoughts of what Len's been doing. He doesn't really realize that he's been killing everyone until one day, there's only the two of them left. He's now talking to the only other person left, Rin. He tries to make her accept that he's killed everyone. She thinks of all the times she's dirtied her hands; she's killed the man with a knife, but also countless more by pushing them off. He doesn't believe that she's killed anyone, claiming that he was the culprit all along. She tries to attack him, but she doesn't quite have the determination to do it. He notices, and stops her. He also wants to attack her, but he can't, since he's loved her all along, ever since the fire. See, I was going to kill everyone."

"Why?"

"For this story to end, everyone must die," I explain to him.

"Why?"

"What? You don't want it to end?"

"No."

"The only other way is to solve it."

"Okay."

"You'll solve it?"

He nods.

"But this riddle has too many factual errors. It's impossible for you to solve it."

* * *

PS- It's been a while since I was 4, 8, 9, 10, or 14. So sorry if it seems weird (such as a 4 yr old pianist or an 8 yr old boy saving a girl, etc). At least I didn't say a 2 year old boy rescued her ._. Oh, another thing. I took the idea of "Allen" = "Len" from the Story of Evil series by AkunoP or mothy. I don't own that. (I have the book for it though) I had no idea what name could be abbreviated to "Rin" so I just made up a stupid name that stupidly got turned into "Rin". Don't hate me for that. (It actually took me like 10-15 min to think of Marianne...) Oh, and sorry for the long monologue by Jack and "I". I sorta suck at explaining ._.

Anyways, thanks for reading the story. If you liked it, reviews would be nice :D


End file.
